quand on joue à la bouteille,
by MissJedusor-Disngirl
Summary: quand un Drago facétieux propose un jeu de la bouteille à un Harry prêt à relever le défi. Quans jouent aussi Blaise,Pansy,Ginny,Hermione,Luna,Ron,Neuville,Georges,Fred,Cho ça donne quoi ? ça donne ça !


Quand on joue a la bouteille, il ne faut pas avoir peur de perdre le goulot

Quand on joue a la bouteille, il ne faut pas avoir peur de perdre le goulot !

C'était une soirée ordinaire à Poudlard. Ordinaire ? Hum...pas tant que ça. En effet, la salle sur demande est occupé. Par qui ? Par des jeunes allant de la cinquième à la septième année. Une douzaine d'élèves de trois maisons : griffondor, serdaigle et serpentard. Dans cette salle, dotée pour l'occasion de deux grand canapé et d'une petite table, douze élèves étaient assis sur des coussins près à jouer au jeu de la bouteille version moldu tout en buvant des bierreaubeurres . Il y'avait dans cette salle Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Fred et Georges Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neuville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Drago Malfoy, Blaise Zabinni, Pansy Parkinson et Cho Chang. Ils avaient décider de cette petite fête improvisée dans la journée quand Drago Malfoy avait décrété Potter comme trop trouillard pour jouer à la bouteille. Il avait relever le défit et chacun avaient inviter des amis. Les voilà donc tous réunit. Harry avait inviter ses amis et sa petite amie Cho Chang, Drago lui avait inviter Pansy et Blaise. Ils étaient tous en cercle près à commencer le jeu. Seulement voilà, s'ils savaient à quoi il s'expose ils réfléchiraient peut-être à deux fois avant de se lancer. Mais c'est trop tard la bouteille est lancée et leur destin va changer :

« Potter vu que c'est par ta faute que nous sommes ici car tu as relevé mon défi, tu commences ! Je récapitule les règles : le premier tour c'est un bisou sur la joue, le deuxième un smack et le troisième c'est une surprise, un ajou à la version moldu. Seul jeu utile de ces moldus.

OK Malfoy, allons y que le jeu commence » et Harry fit tourner la bouteille

La bouteille s'arrêta sur Luna Lovegood qui semblait complètement dans la lune ( comme c'est bizarre ), Harry se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue sous le regard réprobateur de Cho. Ce fut ensuite à Luna qui tomba sur Hermione, Hermione sur Ginny, Ginny sur Blaise, Blaise sur Cho, Cho sur Harry, Blaise sur Drago, Fred sur Ginny, Ron sur Luna, Georges sur Ron,Neuville sur Fred, Blaise sur Drago et Pansy sur Hermione.

Puis vint le second tour, le tour du smack. Cho semblait fusiller les filles du regard sachant qu'il y'avait de forte chance qu'il embrasse l'une d'entre elles. Ce fut à Harry de commencer :

« Potter à toi, je plains la personne qui va recevoir ton baiser

Ferme la Malfoy » et sur ce il tourna la bouteille. Celle-ci s'arrêta comme par magie devant Cho.

« On avait dit pas de triche Chang. Lança Drago

Je n'ai pas triché. Dit-elle à peine crédible

A d'autres ! Enfin comme personne ne voulait embrasser Potter ça ne change rien

He !

Quoi Potter avoue que c'est vrai et puis tu voulais tomber sur l'un des Weasmoche !

Non mais.sur t…..euhhh…et euh… arrête d'appeler mes amis comme ça ! ». Sur ce il se leva et embrassa Cho. Drago semblait encore perdu dans les paroles non finis d'un Potter en mal être.

Fut le tour de Cho. Elle lança la bouteille qui tomba sur Harry.

« La triche, la triche !! C'est pas possible !! Chang tu le veux tant que ça Potter » Hurla Blaise à moitié mort de rire. Cho ignora la remarque et embrassa un Harry qui ne semblait pas du tout dans le truc.

« Harry ça va pas ? lui fit une Cho sceptique

Si alors embrasse moi qu'on en finisse !

Cho sembla hésiter mais elle embrassa quand même Harry.

Puis se fut le tour de Luna, tout le monde savait que Luna n'était pas comme les autres et que ce jeu ne devait pas être un alibi pour embrasser quelqu'un. Elle tomba sur Georges et l'embrassa sans vraiment y prêter d'attention. Puis vint le tour de Hermione qui embrasse une Ginny à deux doigts d'exploser tellement la situation l'amusait. Neuville dût embrasser une Luna rêveuse, Ron un Fred au bord du dégout. Drago réalisa enfin le rêve de Pansy et celle-ci le lui rendit à son tour. Blaise embrassa une Hermione impassible se qu'il ne se priva pas de lui dire :

« Bah alors, tu devrais être heureuse d'être embrassé par un gars comme moi. Cependant à voir ta tête on dirait que tu as embrassé Rogue.

Je ne sais pas lequel est le pire ». Répondit une Hermione encore sous le choc du baiser.

Vint le tour de Fred qui embrassa Georges et vive versa. Ginny embrassa Harry se qui eut le don de mettre en colère la jolie Cho Chang.

Puis ce fut l'heure du dernier tour dont Drago réservait la surprise depuis le début. Et là se fut le choc pour tous. En effet, le dernier tour consistait à embrasser la personne dont on amoureuse ou pour qui on a un faible. Sinon si la personne ne ressent rien pour quelqu'un de la pièce, la bouteille s'arrête sur celui qui l'avait tourné. Si la personne est amoureuse la bouteille vire au rouge, si l'on a un faible, au bleu.

« Potter à toi l'honneur »Lança un Drago impatient de jouer.

Mais euh, non Malfoy ce n'est pas moi qui commence cette fois ! Et les règles ont changé ce n'est plus la version moldu, je refuse

Comment ça tu refuses ? C'est hors de question tu joues !

Non

Pourquoi tu refuses Potter, lança Blaise, tu sais bien que tu vas tomber sur Cho, c'est au nom de quel principe que tu refuses ?

Oui Harry, je t'aime et tu m'aime pourquoi t'hésites, lui fit Cho attentive à ce qui se passe.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Potter, tu as peur que ça ne tombe pas sur Cho ? fit Drago ravi de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Bon Potter, tu joueras à la fin si tu veux d'accord mais tu n'as pas le droit de partir ». Et c'est sur cette note de désespoir d'un Harry transit de peur que recommença le jeu.

Luna fit tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta instantanément sur un Ron visiblement surpris. La bouteille vira au rouge et se fut une Luna au sourire radieux qui e leva pour embrasser avec passion un Ron immobile. Quand elle eut finit elle regagna sa place en souriant à celui qu'elle venait d'embrasser. Celui-ci ne sut répondre qu'un faible « Ouah » avant de sombrer dans ses pensées. Se fut le tour de Ron et la bouteille semblait ne plus savoir que faire, elle passait de Hermione à Luna sans cesse puis s'arrêta finalement sur la jeune fille qui possédait des radis en guise de boucles d'oreilles. Il se leva à son tour, l'embrassa et la prit dans ses bras. Le jeu pouvait reprendre.

Se fut au tour de Fred de jouer. Il semblait hésiter à lancer la bouteille. Il en fut forcer par un Drago colérique et impatient de voir pourquoi Weasley F ( nouveau surnom ) ne voulait pas jouer. La bouteille tourna un moment avant de virer au rouge. Tout le monde fut surprit mais se ne fut rien comparer à la surprise de voir la bouteille s'arrêter devant la pauvre Mione. Elle semblait sous le choc et prit une drôle de couleur pivoine. Fred se leva gêné et embrassa amoureusement la meilleure maie de son frère. Celle-ci ne sut que faire si ce n'est répondre au baiser de l'homme qu'elle aimait en secret depuis un an. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que lui l'aimait aussi. Elle lança la bouteille qui vira rouge tout en continuant d'embrasser un Fred visiblement ravi. La bouteille s'arrêta sur lui et il laissa le soin à son jumeau de lancer, tout en enlaçant une Mione qui paraissait aux anges. Georges lança la bouteille mais celle-ci revint sur lui. Il restait donc Pansy, Neuville, Harry, Cho, Ginny, Blaise et Drago. Pansy lança une bouteille qui vira rouge devant un Neuville abasourdit. Il n'en revenait pas ! Elle l'embrassa timidement. Il la lança à son tour et la bouteille prit une drôle de couleur mélange entre le bleu et le rouge, une sorte de violet foncé. Pansy regarda surprise la bouteille quand celle-ci s'arrêta devant elle. Neuville se leva alors pour l'embrasser et elle se jeta littéralement sur lui. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Blaise qui fit tourner sa bouteille, celle-ci prit une jolie teinte bleuté et s'arrêta devant une Ginny surprise mais résolue. Il se leva pour l'embrasser mais celle-ci le repoussa violement. Blaise encore sous le choc du refus poussa un grogrement de protestation :

« Ta pas le droit Weasley

Tais toi et regardes ! » Ginny lança à son tour la bouteille qui prit une couleur bleue plus clair que celle de Blaise et vint s'arrêter précisement devant le jeune homme. Il regarda Ginny se lever pour l'embrasser. Il répondit au baiser, la bouteille n'était pas rouge mais cela n'allait pas les empêcher de s'embrasser.

Ce fut au tour de Cho dont la bouteille rouge tomba sans surprise devant un Harry au bord du gouffre. Depuis le début du dernier tour il semblait mal à l'aise ( c'est rien de le dire ) et ne pipait mots. Il semblait redouter plus que tout son tour de jouer.

Cho se leva et embrassa le garçon à la cicatrice qu'elle aimait tant. Puis ce fut son tour. Malfoy avait insister rudement avant le début du jeu pour passer le dernier ce que personne n'osait lui refuser. Après tout ce jeu c'était son idée, et tous ces couples formés grâce à lui. Harry lança donc avec violence la bouteille qui prit une ardente couleur rouge. Cho au comble de la joie se leva d'avance mais là…..ce fut le drame… La bouteille, presque à l'arrêt dépassa la pauvre Cho pour s'arrêter devant un Drago tout sourire

« Mais, mais Harry…Je t'aime… Tu m'aimes…..Je ….. C'est pas possible hurla une Cho au bord du désespoir.

Eh bien Potter, je suis surpris que tu penses ça de moi. C'est même pas un faible c'est de l'amour. Je suis sincerement ému par ta déclaration Potter mais avant de t'enfuir à toutes jambes pour te jeter directement au pied du seigneur des ténèbres pour qu'il t'achève, laisse moi jouer mon tour ». Drago lança donc sa bouteille. La couleur rouge qu'elle prit surprit tous les joueurs de la salle. Ils n'en revenait pas. Malfoy amoureux ? La bouteille s'arrêta alors. Tout le monde retint son souffle. On n'entendait plus rien. Ah si ? Une Cho Chang hurlant de rage et de dégout qui s'enfuit à toutes jambes de la salle non sans avoir donner une gifle monumentale à un Harry rêveur. En effet, la bouteille rouge de Drago venait de se stopper devant lui.

« Bah alors Potter, on s'embrasse ou on s'insulte

Euh….Et bien… » Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un Drago rempli de passion l'embrassa avec force. Harry répondit au baiser sous le regard horrifié et dégouté de tous les locataires de la salle. Ron tomba dans les pommes dans les bras d'une Luna peut surprise par les évenements. Hermione et Fred semblait sur le point de vomir pendant que Blaise et Ginny continuaient leurs effusions de baisers torides.

Le lendemain tout Poudlard fut surprit de voir quatre nouveaux couples écumer les couloirs. Enfin surtout l'un des couples. Mais ils étaient reconnaissant envers eux. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'aurait pas potion de la semaine. En effet, Rogue ne s'était toujours pas remi du choc d'un Drago et d'un Harry s'embrassant à pleine bouche devant sa salle puis s'asseyant à côté tout en continuant de se regarder amoureusement. « Une chambre libre de moins à St Mangouste » avait décreté un Fred rieur.

Maintenant cela faisait deux mois que le jeu de la bouteille était passé. Cho Chang n'osait plus approcher les garçon et certains auraient entendu dire qu'elle souhaitait changer d'école. De leur côté, Fred et une Hermione étaient enlacés dans la tour des griffondors. Ron et Luna se tenaient la main dans le parc à la recherche de Nargols. Neuville et sa Pansy étaient en heure de retenue pour oublie de travail en histoire de la magie. De son côté, Georges balayant le grand escalier pour utilisation illégale de bombabouses, seul comme le malheureux célibataire qu'il était. Quand à Harry et Drago et bien comment dire, faut d'avoir tuer leur professeur de potion, ils révisent leurs cours particuliers !


End file.
